We told you so!
by DJ everything
Summary: The town of Gravity Falls watches Gravity Falls! You know, normal stuff.


Chapter1: Transportation

**Me; Hey I'm DJ everything!*Sniff* Here it is. My _ve_ry first baby! I'm so proud!**

**Gideon Will you _shut up!_**

**Me; no one asked you!*throws a dagger* Anyway... Let's get this show on the road. Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer; *sighs and mutters* It's my first day with her and I'm already sick of her.**

**Me; What was that? *holds up another dagger***

**Disclaimer; Nothing! DJ everything does not own Gravity Falls. The great Alex Hirsch does. *secretly hold up a sign that reads "HELP ME! CRAZY AUTHOR!"***

**(English is my second language. Excuse mistakes.)**

**Chapter:1**

**(Dipper's POV)**

**Mabel** and I were finally got around to watch the newest episode of Duck-tecktive, a rerun of course. Our Grunkle Stan wouldn't let us record anything, says it costs too much. I was too engrossed in the show to notice Mabel break her gaze at the television and looked at me. " What do think will happen next?" she asked, her tone somber and somewhat strained. As if she was trying to hold back tears. I turned towards her, " Well it's obvious the clerk murdered the landlord and– Hey what's wrong?" Mabel shook her head and sighed." Not that. It's just, what will happen when the summer is over. What will happen to us...the Mystery Twins. I mean, if we don't tell our parents we might not come back here, and if we tell them they won't send us back for sure! They'll think that we're messed up in the head. you more than me! Our stepmother is _this_ close to taking you to an asylum! If she does then we'll be separated, and I don't think I can handle life without y-" I put my pointer finger to her lips and smile sadly. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Okay?" she nodded her head. Tears drying up. As I removed my finger she stood up, held her arms out, and spoke three words I loved to hear from her. "Awkward sibling hug?" I smiled and mimicked her movements. "Awkward sibling hug." I replied. We hugged each other while patting twice and simultaneously saying with each pat, "Pat pat." As we broke apart a bright light erupted in the living room and sucked us in.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK! ... LINE BREAK!**

**(Third Person POV)**

When the light subsidized both twins were standing, backs faced with their parents, and the entire population of Gravity Falls. Haven't realized other human beings were here, both went into a battle crouch, this being out of reflex and scanned their new surrounding and readied for the attack. Based on the rows of chairs and_ large_ screen they seemed to have arrived some sort of cinema, and they felt as if they were not alone. The townspeople and Pines parents stared at them Dipper and Mabel turned around and paled. In a flash both Mystery Twins pulled out of their battle stances and Dipper awkwardly rubbed his arm and Mabel rubbed the back of her head, also awkwardly. "We-we can explain. It's-it's um, um…" Mabel tried to find an excuse but to no avail. One person asked the one question that was on everyone's (by that I mean everyone except Dipper and Mabel. Who were questioning exactly _who_ did this.) mind. "What are we doing here?" Dipper opened his mouth to give some complex explanation using words that no one but him understood the meaning of when a voice interrupted him. That very person was someone who made the twins blood boil, the very person they despised more than their stepmother.

"It was those horrible Pines twins and Stanford they brought us here to hurt us and maybe even kill us!" Gideon yelled as he dove behind a random citizen. The citizens of Gravity Falls (with the exception of Stan, Wendy, and Soos) and Jeb (Dipper and Mabel's father) stared at them in shock before backing away in fear, and prepared to defend themselves, if either twin attacked one of them. While also backing away Gabriella's, (the twins stepmother) face plastered a scowl. _"Those gits. Of course they would stoop as low as to torment us. The poor white-haired kid looks like he's going to cry. Just another reason Dipper belongs in an orphanage, asylum, or any other place where we could get rid of the moronic boy- it! Mabel is a bit better, but only because I could teach her how to be a proper woman." _She thought.

Meanwhile both twins, and the shack crew mirrored the same amount of shock, though it was quickly wiped away on Dipper and Mabel. then turned to disbelief, confusion, and above all, rage. "What makes you think _we _had something to _Gidiot." _ Spitting the last word as if it was poison. Several people rapidly blinked, even the Shack crew. They were not used to the twins being vile and hostile to anyone. Especially the shy and quiet Dipper Pines. Gideon moved away from the pedestrian he was hiding behind, and made his was over to Mabel. "But my precious mashmella..." The chubby boy was cut off deep animatistic growl. Eyes turned to the preteen boy who the growl was practically radiating off him in waves. "Gideon." dipper seethed. "I swear-" He was cut off by a flash of light and a mysterious girl appeared.

The girl, in a word. Beautiful. She looked to be about sixteen seventeen years of age. Obsidian black hair cascaded smoothly in prefect waves down her entire back. Her porcelain skin was blemish free, and looked as soft as a feather. but had a sort of battle ready toughness to it. She had high cheek bones, and curves that could make any boy (except Dipper. Seeing his heart belongs to someone else. *cough* Wendy *cough*.) swoon. Scars littered her body, mussels flexed each time she ever so slightly moved, and her posture showed one of a warrior. but despite all that the most captivating was her eyes. The girl's eyes were a enchanting sea green that strangely matched the ocean exactly. the mixes of blues, greens, gold's, and silvers swirled together, which made her irises look as if they were moving. She wore a black tee-shirt that read, "watch the show", dark blue jeans, black converse, and a black sleeveless hoodie. All in all. Beautiful. Once the boys stopped drooling over the new girl she spoke.

"Hey people of Gravity Falls and parents of Dipper and Mabel! It's me, DJ everything! But call me DJ. I have transported you here to watch the adventures of the Mystery Twins in this wonderful and deadly town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Unfourtanely, any memory you have of this meeting will be erased from your mind's because, well, some secrets are meant to _stay_ a secret. That and the fact there will be future episodes and some past events that correspond with the present and future. So without further ado, I present you with the first season of *drumroll* Gravity Falls!" As soon as DJ (It's weird to put myself in third person, or, in my fanfics for that matter. Ok. Back to what I am doing. *Serious face*.) finished her speech she vanished as fast as she flashed in.

Voices were heard all around the large cinema, very few were not talking to one another. Some of them were asking "Who are they?" Also, "I bet their strong mighty heroes." And, "This is awesome! We have our very own town protectors!" Most of townsfolk that weren't talking because they did not understand, or simply because they could not _talk. _Only Dipper, Mabel, and Soos weren't talking by these reasons. They were the only ones who _knew_ who the "Mystery Twins" were. none of the trio's expressions were pleasant.

Soos was the least worry some of the three monster fighters. His face was a mixture of horror and sadness, though he was ignored by some that were watching the three. _"The twins will have to leave. No doubt that their parents would take them away once they saw how much danger the Pines twins encounter on a daily basis. No madder how experienced they are. It's kind of sad, they aren't even teens and they have become battle trained warriors."_

The next one on the worse-o-meter is Mabel. Skin's color was reduced a bit, bottom lip was slightly quivering, and her tiny form trembling. If you even bothered to look at her closely you would see her eyes were glassy, and struggled not to let the sobs rack her posture._ "This is the end of the Mystery Twins. Goodbye happiness and supernatural, hello normal and loneliness. Remember us." _She thought miserably. Her cheerful and optimistic mood had gone astray.

But worst of all, was the young, and most important Mystery Twin,(it's true. They're _very_ untamed journey would have not taken place if it wasn't for him.) Dipper Pines. Very few things and times rendered the sharp-witted male speechless. This time was one of those few. His already pale skin was several shades lighter. Giving off a sickly shade. The usual sharp tongue of Dipper's that was always ready to fire a witty remark was motionless, and mouth ajar. He looked taken aback, and for once his complicated mind which was powering so much you could often see the gears turning, would not let him process this new piece of information. But above all that, the most potent was his mocha brown eyes. They was a constant mix of emotions. Hurt, sorrow, shock, betrayal, panic, anxiety, anger, and protectiveness. Swirling all together and made his eyes appeared ever moving. _"I cannot cry, do not show weakness. Your friends need you to be strong. This place is more of a home than Piedmont. I will fight to stay here. Be the strong willed leader you are in our world. Time to show my inner hero." _Dipper ordered himself. If it came down to it, he would stop hiding behind the mask of a wimp and stood up for his family.

Dipper closed his eyes, accepting defeat, before opening them. The once shy and softness in his eyes disappeared. Replacing them with fiery fierceness and cold hard determination. Nudging Mabel, who rapidly started wiping away her tears and stood straighter. This was nothing more than another obstacle in our path, we'll overcome it together. Just like every other time. "W-well, let's start, and get this over with." Mabel spoke up somberly. Once again, all eyes were on the trio. Now, one might think the usually oblivious people of the small town of Oregon would recognize signs of determination and defeat. And _hopefully_ connect _something_.

Nope. Nada. Zip.

Shrugging off the trio's sadness they made their way to the front row. Trying to get a good seat so they would best see all the juicy secrets revealing themselves.

Sighing the three made their way to the back top row. Swiftly followed by Wendy and Stan. (The order from left to right is, Soos, Stan, Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper in the far right corner.) Once everyone became situated, the screen illuminated and words appeared on the screen in front of them.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK! ... LINE BREAK!**

**Season-1; Episode-1**

**Tourist Trap**


End file.
